


stuffed

by 10tacles



Series: exo kinktober 2k17 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anonymity, Bukkake, Cum-Stuffing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10tacles/pseuds/10tacles
Summary: When their schedules filled and they barely even had time to sleep - even less to pursue romantic interests - it helped to have an outlet, a focal point to absorb all of that pent up energy.





	stuffed

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt: masturbation**

The only thing louder than the roar of Baekhyun’s heartbeat in his ears was the slick, wet sound of skin on skin.

This had been a “ _thing_ ” for a few years now, the product of too many hormones, too little time, too much energy.  That was the one pitfall of having nine men living in such close quarters; it was hard to ignore the dull thrum of sexual frustration that constantly pulsed under all of their skin.  When their schedules filled and they barely even had time to sleep - even less to pursue romantic interests - it helped to have an outlet, a focal point to absorb all of that pent up energy.

Baekhyun had willingly submitted himself to be that focal point.

It was easier if he didn’t know who was with him at any given time.  Sometimes it was only one or two members; sometimes it was damn near all of them.  Voices were rare to hear; more commonly he would hear moans, whimpers, gasps.  He tried not to give these moans faces, tried not to compartmentalize the noises; it would only make things awkward at rehearsal when instead of focusing on their parts in songs he’d only hear the noises they made right on the brink of orgasm.

His cheek rested on the soft, cool linen of his bed, a stark difference from the rough towel haphazardly splayed underneath the rest of his body.  He stayed like this for hours sometimes, cheek pressed to the bed and his ass hoisted in the air.  His cock hung half-hard between his thighs, untouched; after so many years of this, it was hard to get off without the feeling of being filthy, covered in the others’ release.

That’s what they didn’t know.  The others thought that this was just Baekhyun being sacrificial, offering himself up for the good of the group because he was just a good friend.  Once they all left, once the door closed behind the last member, he would run his hands through the streaks of translucent white dappled on his skin, would touch himself with slick, sticky palms.

God, he fucking _loved_ it.

He couldn’t decide how many of them were with him now; it was either four or five judging by the wet sounds of their hands working their cocks.  He remained as obediently still as ever, fingers twisted in his sheets, eyes shut, letting the off-tempo sounds of their hands lull him into a trance; but he couldn’t shake the pinprick at the back of his neck, the feeling that he was being watched much closer than usual.

“Spread yourself.”

Baekhyun’s eyes shot open, but he was only met with the sterile white of the adjacent wall; he was so stunned that he didn’t even have to remind himself not to label voices.  He carefully slid his hands up the back of his thighs, pausing for a moment on his ass; goosebumps erupted across his skin like wildfire at the sudden realization of what he was doing, that this was _different_.  This was not part of the usual routine.

Sucking in a shuddering breath, Baekhyun spread himself, feeling so open, _exposed_.  Heat suffused beneath the surface of his skin, and his half-flaccid cock suddenly took a very keen interest in the situation, hardening rapidly.  He heard the slick sounds of their hands speed up immediately, and his ears flushed red from the realization that they were enjoying this just as much as he was.  His fingernails dug into his cheeks, and his arms shook from keeping himself open like this.

He felt a dip on the bed behind him, a low groan, and that was all the warning he got before he felt the thick ropes of cum landing right on his hole.  Baekhyun couldn’t stop his gasp, his cock jerking in response to the sensation of fluid dripping down his thigh and onto the towel.  He felt whoever was behind him move off the bed, only for that spot to be filled again by someone else.

One by one, they came on his ass, right across his puckered hole.

There was only one person left.  Baekhyun’s cock hung heavy and red between his legs, almost painfully hard; he’d never been hard in front of them before, never shown any pleasure until they were all gone, safely tucked away in their own rooms.  The bed dipped behind him, and Baekhyun spread himself wider, waiting for the last telltale drip of warmth to slide down his ass.  There was a low groan, and Baekhyun’s stomach clenched in anticipation as the last member came across his lower back.

Silence.  Then, a cough, the last remaining member clearing his throat.  “Can I, uh…”  Baekhyun flushed deep red, reminding himself not to put a face to the voice, to keep himself neutral.

The question hung in the air, unfinished and unanswered.  Baekhyun arched his back more and pushed his ass up, chewing on his lower lip.  “Please,” he finally rasped out, his voice quiet.

Warm hands slid through the release on his back and thighs, scooping it all on his fingers; the man behind him was quiet, working diligently as he cleaned as much up as he could.  Baekhyun remained silent through all of it, straining not to reach between his thighs and touch himself, his arousal like an itch he couldn’t scratch.  The weight behind him shifted, and for a moment Baekhyun thought the man was getting up, but his hips jerked wildly at the sudden sensation of slippery fingers pushing the gathered cum into him.

He couldn’t stop himself, his hand moving suddenly to his swollen cock; it only took a few tugs before he was bucking into his fist, gasping and moaning as he careened over the peak of climax.  Whoever was behind him was silent throughout the whole thing, keeping a steady hand on Baekhyun’s hip to ground him.

As he coasted down from the high of his orgasm, Baekhyun smiled into the sheets.  “Let’s do this again sometime.”

The hand on his hip merely squeezed in acknowledgement before the last member stood and silently left the room, closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> wow!! first kinktober fic and it's a doozy. hope u all enjoyed :~) the prompt was "masturbation" and i turned it into a bukkake fic. it includes masturbation, ok!!!
> 
> also, ur free to imagine whoever u would like as the member @ the end of the fic. i have my own idea of who it was but i thought i'd let u all have fun deciding.


End file.
